Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a centralized electronic control system for an automotive vehicle having an engine control system using a microcomputer which controls engine operation and a vehicle driving condition information system using another microcomputer which informs a vehicle occupant of the changing conditions of various appliances of the vehicle, wherein one microcomputer system monitors the other microcomputer system to check whether or not the partner system is operating normally, and backs up the partner system when the partner system is not operating normally. Both microcomputers are provided with auxiliary control sections, in addition to their normal control programs, in order to perform at least some of the functions of the partner system in case of malfunction thereof.